


Moonburns

by laydeeloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, James needs to find his glasses, Lily needs a cheque, M/M, Peter needs therapy, Remus is tired, Sirius is a Dumb Bitch, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydeeloki/pseuds/laydeeloki
Summary: “It’s not fair.” James said, his voice suddenly thick and his eyes still on the night light. “It’s not fair that Remus has to go through those damn transformations every month. And all because of that stupid moon”“You know what Prongs?," said Sirius as he straightened up, “You’re right. I’m going to fight the moon”.





	Moonburns

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta Dane (@UndrRoos3000 on twitter) and Kate for this prompt.

The grass they were laying on was almost as soft as Moony’s hair and Sirius couldn’t help but think how nice his skin would feel against it. He started to rub his cheeks against the green leaves and James frowned before following him. 

“What the hell is going on?” Peter’s disturbed voice forced them both to look up and James shrugged before reaching for the alcohol Peter was holding. “No! You’ve had 15 bottles and this one is mine.”

“Padfoot wouldn’t treat me like the maid you think I am, you rat,” James mumbled with a pout. Leaning back on his elbows and staring up the crescent light in the middle of a black sky. “Right Pads?”

Sirius stayed silent, looking up at the stars and suddenly his bicep was sore from Prongs’ punch. How did that tool have enough hand-to-eye coordination after fifteen bottles? 

“You’re all pathetic.” And the other two just hummed in agreement. Nothing could make a drunken Prongs happy. Other than Lily perhaps. Who they wouldn’t mention unless they wanted to hear about how he thought her new hair product smelled more fruity than the last one for the seventh time this day. “Why does Lily have to help Moony at potions? He can’t be helped. He was born a potions cripple.” 

“James you need to stop drooling and ask her out. Nicely this time. Every time you try any one of Padfoot’s ideas it lands you with Pomfrey and a nasty hex,” Peter scolded. 

“Excus-,” Sirius started 

“What if we got moonburns?” Peter blurted, desperate to change the subject from Lily and when the other two just stared at him he explained, “Like sunburns I mean.”

“I get it all the time Wormy. Every time Moony looks at m-“ Sirius stopped realising what he’d just said. 

“We know, it's okay. Doesn’t actually make it okay though because what you just said gave me internal bleeding,” said Peter, who lay on his stomach, taking occasional sips of whatever he had bought himself. 

“We know because you share your shampoo only with him,” Peter said, trying to suppress a smile.

“And because you spend all the money mum gives you on buying him chocolates,” quipped James.

“And because you skip quidditch to help him fight Snape while he works on potions”

“And because you share your custard with him even now that we only get it once a week”

“And beca- Sirius suddenly jumped on Peter, hugging his back tight to his own chest and Peter’s flailing limbs and James’ laughter only made him hold on tighter. “Does the entire castle know?,” he mumbled from Peter’s back and James only laughed louder. As Prongs’ laughter and Wormy’s protests died down Sirius felt his eyes dampen and his throat close up. Everybody knew and he couldn’t find the courage to tell Moony. He was a coward. And Moony needed someone as brave as him. He needed to show Moony he was brave, that he could be brave for him. 

“It’s not fair.” James said, his voice suddenly thick and his eyes still on the night light. “It’s not fair that Remus has to go through those damn transformations every month. And all because of that stupid moon”

“You know what Prongs?," said Sirius as he straightened up, “You’re right. I’m going to fight the moon”. He was going to be brave. 

The other two laughed but Sirius leapt up to his feet and started marching towards his bike. He was determined. “I’m going to fight the fucking moon,” he yelled pointing at the illuminated blighter in the sky with a growing smirk. It’s what his Moony deserved. The ground swayed beneath his feet and some part of his mind reminded him that he too had drunk close to fifteen bottles. 

“Sirius you dumb fuck come back! SIRIUS BLACK” yelled Peter running like a madman behind Sirius who also broke into a sprint. James stumbled behind eyes still drifting back to the moon, wondering if Sirius could actually reach it with the bike. 

“JAMES! HE’S GETTING O- JAMES FUCKING POTTER HE’S ON THE FUCKING BIKE JAMES GET HIM OFF SIRIUS OFF GET OFF !,” Peter screamed and James mumbled, “Off, get off P-Sirius” trying not to fall on the grass that seemed too close to his face. 

The motorcycle made a sound that would haunt Peter’s dreams and then Sirius was well off ground with Peter on the verge of tears still yelling at him to get back down and James realised that his glasses were lost somewhere in this field. Crawling on his knees, he scanned across the ground with his hands in search for the spectacles and just as his hands landed on it, there was two shrieks that could rival a mandrake. A loud crash, more screams and before James could put on his glasses to see what happened, the world got dizzy. As he lay on his back, looking at a moon that was getting darker, he whispered “Fuck you,” and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you want to keep your elbows. I love you all, so please send more prompts and maybe I'll write more fics uwu


End file.
